El día de la boda la ultima oportunidad
by Pink Mushroom
Summary: La boda de Lily y James... Sirius no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad. Nada fuerte un Slash


Este es un fic Rápido por que por alguna razón me dieron muchas ganas de escribir… Un Fic de un solo capitulo, DISFRUTENLO!

Como es mi estilo los ¡Merodeadores!... Pero esta tiene algo especial.

**Sirius **

Hoy desperté con una punzada en la cabeza, aun no puedo asimilarlo completamente ¿Qué está pasando, desde ayer que James disfrutó una fiesta de despedida de soltero no dejé de sentir esta presión en el corazón.

Una linda muchacha muggle se me atravesó en la fiesta, una de las mujerzuelas contratadas, por supuesto. Tenía la mente bloqueada de enfrentamientos emocionales y a pesar de su tentadora proposición, la ignoré, no tenía inspiración ni ganas de placeres sexuales, solo quería compartir los últimos instantes con mi mejor amigo James Potter. Pero ya no era como antes, ahora sus amistades estaban claramente en segundo plano, el primero lo ocupaba su prometida y pronto esposa Lily.

Ahora, me dirijo a la iglesia, los invitados están llegando, los muggles con fascinantes vestidos y cortes contemporáneos. Y los magos, con esas antiguas vestimentas tan elaboradas.

Esas flores blancas que adornan tan elegante y glamurosamente la iglesia, ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de arrancarlas y tirarlas, no lo entiendo debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy. Sigo conteniendo una granada en la garganta y estoy mas pálido que de costumbre. El traje negro muggle que James insistió en ponerme como padrino me hace ver muy pálido y esto fomenta a que mi poco entusiasmo salude a la sociedad. No entiendo, Remus está paranoico, quiere tener todo bien medido y a la perfección y a pesar de todo esta entusiasmado, Peter que únicamente se encarga de cuidar los anillos está mas feliz que nunca, pero yo… quiero gritar y correr, quiero despertar y asegurarme que no esta pasando, pero es real y estoy encadenado a esto, James es mi amigo.

-¿Sirius?-

-James…-

-Pasa… necesito apoyo moral-

-Si claro-

Mi amigo me necesita, quizás no sea nada grave mi comportamiento, quizás sea que estoy añorando tener mi boda con una linda mujer con la que no me he topado. Mejor hago a un lado esta actitud negativa que solo mancho la boda, y ayudo a mi amigo…

-¿Que pasa James?-

-Estoy nervioso… ¿ya han llegado todos?-

-Estoy seguro que la mayoría, casi no quedan asientos, ¿Qué tienes amigo?-

-Estoy… no se como explicarlo, es que siento que es tan rápido...aun recuerdo cuando la invitaba a salir y ella me rechazaba, me odiaba, pero yo la amaba, su cabellera roja, su cara lisa y sus ojos verdes, y pienso ¿Cómo una chica como ella, tan perfecta, fue a escogerme a mi como compañero de por vida?-

Si, tiene una decaída emocional , como yo, se ve tan espectacular, tan sofisticado y elegante y a la vez inseguro… rara vez se le puede ver así, quizás solo yo tengo el privilegio de verle en esos estados combinados. Es la mejor persona que el mundo sostiene con vida, es tan perfecto y no siento envidia ni admiración, siento un toque de preferencia divina al estar con él, algo mágico.

Creo que finalmente lo comprendo… tan claro como el agua, solo mi corazón puede latir tan caprichosamente como cuando estoy junto a él , ese relamido y por primera vez peinado hacia atrás, ese traje de gala tan fino y ajustado, su cara alineda y su nariz puntiaguda, una fina rayuela en su mueca y su voz… como si hubiera desifraod un código de entrada al tesoro mas preciado del mundo, mi respiración no se sostienen y no puedo apartar la vista….

-¿Sirius? Estas pálido reencuentras bien?-

-Si.. claro que si… Lily te ama, ¿Quién no podría amarte?-

-Gracias… creo que no puedo sostenerme… me tiemblan las piernas y esos molestos camarógrafos muggles que contrató mi suegra van a seguirme paso a paso, siento que caeré o desmayaré-

- No te preocupes Cornamenta, de ser necesario te llevaré cargando al altar-

-Jajajaja.. Gracias amigo…. ¿Te he dicho que no sabes cuanto agradezco que estés aquí con migo en el día mas importante de mi vida?

-No … pero .. .gracias-

-Por nada… ya casi es tiempo… Lupin me avisará cuando llegue mi Lily-

No puedo callarlo… en verdad, no puede seguir así las cosas, algo me esta matando por dentro, y solo quiero sacarlo colapsare si no lo hago ahora… estoy a tiempo, de pararlo todo, de decirle que lo cancele…

-JAMES-

-Si?-

-Yo… yo…-

¿Qué pasara después? Me dirá "estas drogado" "Estas loco"… luego arruinaré la boda me odiara.. Este es su día no el mío… Pero si no lo hago me arrepentire de por vida, nunca lo podré regresar, oportunidades solo una y esta…

-Si?... que pasa?...-

-Me di cuanta de algo-

-De que?... dime ¡me preocupas!-

¿Cómo le digo? No es sensato, ni prudente, para nada oportuno, seria una estupidez que me marcara de por vida… esto arruinara todo, pero si no lo hago… entonces todo… ya no habrá otra oportunidad

TOC TOC! …-James… Lily ya llegó , ¿Listo?-

-Si ahora salgo gracias Lupin Que pasa Sirius… ¿puede esperar?-

- NO,… ES IMPORTANTE-

Un abrazo… eso! Un abraso!

-Jejeje… yo también te quiero… pero si parece que estamos igual de nerviosos –

-James… -

Le miro a sus castaños ojos asomados por esas lentes transparentes, y no me puedo contener…. Simplemente lo diré

-Te amo-

………………………….

**OÓ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Es que si no lo escribía nunca me sacaba las ganas disfrútenlo! Pd: Sirius es mío! **


End file.
